The Moon Child
by Takara Rose Oizumi
Summary: Tsukiko of Luna Country has a vision about meeting the Dimensional Witch and seeks her out. There she meets Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane. She decides to join them on their quest for Sakura's memories. FaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I've decided to make a Tsubasa fanfiction because I've been way interested in the series lately. I have only seen the anime! So when my story gets further into the plot it may be put on hiatus because I have to read the manga lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! And before you nag at me about it only being in third person not first, don't worry because I will be using first person at some point.

* * *

A lone figure, wearing an elegant black cloak with white hemming, long baggy sleeves, and a hood covering their face, stands surrounded by the rubble of a once beautiful country. A strong wind blows around the figures body and makes their cloak flutter in the breeze. This figure looks up to the moon and recalls a past vision,

"_You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions . . . that is what you need. Each of you individually cannot make that wish happen. However, if the four of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it. "_

"To travel dimensions . . . that is my wish," mutters the figure.

A pink magical circle suddenly appears on the ground under the figure. It's design of many sakura blossoms and moons. The figure peers at the moon one last time before a black blob emerges from within the circle and engulfs them.

* * *

"Here they come," states a witch in black named Yuuko.

Three blobs appear before Yuuko and a boy holding onto a girl. The blobs burst to reveal three figures: two magicians, and a ninja.

"Are you the dimensional witch/WHO ARE YOU?" says/shouts both men the same time.

They stare at each other in confusion.

"Please give me your names first," gestures Yuuko.

"I'm Kurogane . . . what is this place?" asks the ninja rudely.

"It's Japan," states Yuuko bluntly.

"What? This isn't Japan!" yells Kurogane.

"And your name?" asks Yuuko completely ignoring the ninja and turning towards the magician clad in white.

"The wizard of Seresu . . . Fai D. Flourite," states Fai as he bows politely.

"And you?" she asks turning towards the magician clad in black.

"My name, madam, is Tsukiko from Luna Country," states Tsukiko, a female, with high authority.

"Do you know where you are?" asks Yuuko.

"Yes," replies Fai, "A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"Correct, " says Yuuko, "and so the main reason you have all come is because each of you has a wish."

"My home world . . . is the place is the place I do not want to be/is where I want to be," both men say at the same time again.

Yuuko blinks and turns towards Tsukiko, "And you?"

"I also wish to not return to my world by traveling different dimensions," Tsukiko answers.

"That is a tall order for you, no, all four of you. Even if you gave me your most precious item, I could not make all of your wishes come true. But, if you paid me together for one wish, I will be able too," informs Yuuko.

"What kind of crap are you spouting?" yells Kurogane.

"Mr. Black, could you keep it down?" asks Fai.

"I'M NOT MR. BLACK!" screams Kurogane.

"All four of your wishes are the same," interrupts Yuuko. "You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions . . . that is what you need. Each of you individually cannot make that wish happen. However, if the four of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it. "

'My vision,' Tsukiko realizes.

"Then what is my payment?" demands Kurogane.

"Your sword," Yuuko states bluntly.

"GINRYU?" Kurogane yells in shock, "You would ask a warrior to give up his blade?"

"You do realize that I am the only one who can send you back to your world," informs Yuuko.

"Is that true?" yells Kurogane.

"It's true," says Fai happily as Tsukiko just nods.

"So, what's it gonna be tough guy?" asks Yuuko as she pokes Kurogane in the chest.

"UGH! DAMMIT!" Kurogane curses as he hands Yuuko his sword, "I will be back for this wench."

The sword glows red and floats over towards two unusual girls dressed like Harajuku.

Yuuko turns towards Fai and states, "You price is the tattoo on your back."

Fai's eyes widen, and then he smiles, lifting his staff in the air asking, "Wouldn't you rather have this staff?"

"No," informs Yuuko.

"I guess I have no choice then," he sighs.

Fai's back glows red and an exquisite blue design emerges in the air, and then continues to float over to the unusual girls again.

Yuuko turns to Tsukiko. "You price is the medallion around your neck," she says.

"I understand," she mutters quietly. Tsukiko reaches her hands into her cloak behind her head, and unclasps her medallion. A jingling sound is heard as it falls into her hands. A red glow surrounds the medallion and it floats towards the two girls again. When the medallion comes into view, everyone sees a large silver medallion in the shape of a moon (moon like Yuukos) with silver sakura flowers surrounding it. They notice that the same design is weaved in white on the back of her cloak.

"And you," states Yuuko as she gives her attention to the boy holding the girl, "hand over your most valuable item and I will give you the power to travel dimensions."

"Fine!" he shouts anxiously.

"I have not yet asked you your price," she states.

"I know," he says.

"I can only send you to dimensions, you will have to collect the child's memories yourself," Yuuko informs.

"Fine," he says determinedly.

Suddenly another boy runs out of a Japanese building behind Yuuko holding two weird rabbit plushies: one black and the other white.

"Here they are!" he states out of breath while handing the white one to Yuuko as he keeps the black one.

Yuuko extends her arm out holding the white plush in her hand.

"These are the Mokona Modoki, " she informs, "This one will lead you to the worlds, while the other will act as a communicator between us. Only fate will decided when your wishes are granted for Mokona cannot control which dimension you land in. There is no coincidence in this world. There is only hitsuzen. It was destiny that the four of you should meet."

Yuuko turns her attention to the boy holding the girl. "Syaoran, your price is your relationship with the child. Even if the child's memories are restored, her relationship with you will never be the same. What is she to you?" she asks.

Syaoran gazes at the unconscious girl in his arms. "A childhood friend . . . and the princess of a country . . . and . . . and a girl who is precious to me, " he says quietly.

"If you accept Mokona that relationship will end," she says bluntly, "No matter how many memories you retrieve, she will never remember you. Will you pay the price?"

He looks up determinedly. "Yes! I WILL NOT LET SAKURA DIE!" he proclaims.

"Travelling between worlds is more difficult then you think, "she informs, "There are a variety of worlds, for example, the worlds these three come from, as you can tell by their clothes. You will encounter people from your world who live completely different lives, and you will find worlds with different laws, scientific developments, and standard living . . . all change a world. There are worlds full of criminals, liars, wars, and you must live through them all. That said, are you still determined to see it through?"

"Yes!" he proclaims

"You are well provided with sincerity and determination, and so . . . you may go," says Yuuko.

Mokona suddenly jumps into the air and wings appear from its back. A symbol appears of the ground below it and a magical wind entwines around everyone, who are shocked at what is happening. Mokona opens its mouth and everyone is sucked in. Mokona closes its mouth and shouts, "TA-DA!" before circling the symbol and jumping into it.

* * *

Please rate and comment :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I ended up with a cold -_- Now that my brains aren't moosh I thought I'd get back to my story! In my other story Kaoru's Love a lot of fans asked me to do more than one POV so in this story I'm playing around with different POV's. I'm trying to go along with the original storyline, but am cutting out a lot of the long explanations. Just like Tsuabas, my character's past/history and everything will develop throughout the story. In other fanfics I find that the relationship between Fai and an OC is rushed, so in my story I am going slow. For instance (spoiler alert) my OC and Fai will most likely not get together until the arc where clone Syaoran comes in!

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Fai's POV

I wake up from my seemingly endless slumber and discover I'm lying on the ground.

'_How did I get on the ground?_' I wonder. Suddenly it all comes back to me. '_Oh silly me! How could I forget!'_

I pull myself into a sitting position and am met by two deadly looking red eyes.

"It's about time you woke up," says the grumbling ninja who sits before me, leaning against a wall.

"Wheee!~Fai-san is awake! Awake!" exclaims a white bouncy ball before it bounces into my arms.

"Hello there little fellow," I say giving it a small warm smile.

"Tch, stupid white manju bun," grumbles the ninja.

'_Hm, I have a feeling I'm going to have tons of fun with this fellow,'_ I plot.

"My, my. It would seem our little adventure wore us all out!" I exclaim.

"Teehee!~" says Mokona.

"Tch," spats the ninja.

'_Fyuu, this place is a little hot_,' I think as I take off both of my heavy winter coats.

I suddenly hear groaning coming from the black blob to my right. Mokona bounds over to the blob.

"Hurray! Now Tsu-chan is awake! Wheeee!~" pronounces Mokona.

"Uhh, where am I?" speaks the blob as they hold their head.

"That is a very good question," I exclaim as Mokona bounces over to the young boy.

"PUU!~" yells Mokona.

"SAKURA!" screams the young boy as he jumps up (knocking Mokona back to me) and clutches the young girl.

"Wahh! He didn't grab Mokona!" whines Mokona as I pick it up.

"You haven't let go of that young lady once uh, er . . . " I say before getting the boy's name.

"Syaoran," he says.

"You can just call me Fai," I say, "and what shall we call Mr. Black over there?"

"IT'S KUROGANE, NOT MR. BLACK!" screams the ninja.

"Kurogane huh? How about Kuro-chan or Kuro-rin?" I ask playfully.

"DAMN MAGICIAN!" he yells.

I turn towards the silent black blob to my right, "And what is your name?" I ask.

The blob proceeds to lift their hands and takes their hood down and says, "My name is Tsukiko."

I was astonished to say the least. Before me sat a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair-it being parted to the side and pulled back into a half ponytail. She has the most gorgeous big blue eyes I've ever seen-more gorgeous then my own. A petite nose and light pink lips with a round face. I felt my cheeks get warm. That is when I sensed a great deal of magic radiating off her.

'_Hm, a fellow magician_.' I think, '_I'm going to have to keep an eye on this beautiful maiden_.'

* * *

Tsukiko's POV

"My name is Tsukiko," I pronounce as I unveil my hood.

Kurogane huffs and turns his head away. Syaoran looks down with a small blush on his face. And Fai just stares at me in surprise before giving me a soft smile.

"Hyuu!~Tsukiko-chan is pretty!" he announces.

"PRETTY!~" yells Mokona bouncing up and down.

I bend my head down to cover my blush. Suddenly, Fai molests err . . . I mean reaches into Syaoran's cloak and pulls out a feather.

"Is this one of her feathers?" asks Fai. "It was stuck to your cloak!"

"Yes, that's one of her feathers!" exclaims Syaoran.

The feather floats into Sakura's body.

"Her body, it feels a little warmer," he says.

"It would have been a problem if you didn't have that feather," says Fai.

"I guess it was a coincidence that it stuck to my cloak," says Syaoran.

"There is no coincidence, there is only Hitsuzen," says the wizard, "that's what the witch said, did she not?"

'_For some reason, it feels like this isn't a coincidence,_' I think.

"But the question is, how do we find the others?" asks Fai.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!~" yells Mokona bouncing up and down, "When a feather is close is gives off really big waves and Mokona will be like this!~" It suddenly opens it's eyes really wide, which surprises me, but I remain calm unlike Kurogane who jumps.

"Will you really help me search for the feather?" asks Syaoran.

"Leave it to me!~" announces Mokona.

"Tch, leave me out of it. It's got nothing to do with me," demands Kurogane.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to get in your way," says Syaoran.

"Well what about you Magician," asks Kurogane, "Are you going to help the kid?"

"If it doesn't threaten my life, sure I'll help out!" says Fai.

"And you?" Kurogane asks, turning his attention towards me.

"I suppose I shall," I say quietly.

Suddenly, a loud shout surprises everyone putting them in defense mode. Fai pushes me behind him, Syaoran holds onto Sakura tighter, and Kurogane stands up in a fighting position.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukiko's POV

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" screams a random young dotty eyed kid.

"Why?" asks Syaoran, as everyone relaxes.

'What's up with this guy?' I wonder.

"Oh, great! You guys aren't from around here are you? You're clothes don't exactly blend in! This place isn't safe! You have to get away!" yells the kid.

"What's going on?" demands Kurogane.

"There's no time to explain they'l-AH it's too late they're already here!" yells the kid as suddenly a gang of people form on either side of us.

Now I decide to take in my surroundings. We seem to be in the middle of a bridge surrounded by strange looking rectangular buildings. In front of us is a group of people standing on top of a building wearing goggles and scarves. Behind us is another unusual group only they wear glasses and mohawks.

'What the hell?' I wonder.

"Over here!" says the kid demandingly as he guides us towards weird box shaped things that seem to have been blown up or something.

"This is the last big fight between these two gangs! Oh, it's going to be bad!" informs the kid.

"Well that sounds interesting, but none of them have a weapon, so how are they supposed to fight?" asks Kurogane.

"With their Kudan of course," says the kid.

"What's a Kudan?" I ask, but am interrupted as the gangs begin fighting. They raise their arms in the air and strange lights appear above their wrists. The lights suddenly shoot out towards their enemy.

"So a Kudan is that stuff they're shooting at each other?" asks Kurogane

"You've never heard of it?" asks the kid.

"WATCH OUT!~" screams Mokona as a huge blast is suddenly comes our way. I feel myself being pulled back into strong arms, and am suddenly forced to duck by a hand on my head. I thought for sure we were all going to be hit by the blast, but I feel nothing. The tense hold on my body relaxes and I lift my head up to see that a strange glowing aura has appeared in front of Syaoran, protecting us from the blast. The aura suddenly turns into a firey wolf. I then turn my head to see who is holding me and see Fai smiling down at me.

"Fyuu~ That was a doozy!" he says to me happily, "Are you okay Tsu-chan?"

"Ah huh," I say in a slight daze.

"Wow! You're friend has a Class One Kudan!" says the kid excitedly.

"Class one?~" asks Mokona from Fai's shoulder.

"Only the most powerful people have a Class One Kudan!" informs the kid.

"So Syaoran's pretty hot stuff then?~" says Mokona as I sweatdrop at it.

"SHOOT THAT SPY! I DON'T CARE OF YOU HAVE TO SHOOT YOUR OWN MOTHER TO GET HIM!" the Mohawk gang leader suddenly shouts as his lackeys then proceed to aim and shoot at Syaoran. Unfortunately for them, Syaoran's Kudan only deflects the blasts sending them back to the gang.

"RUN!" screams the leader as they flee leaving us dumbfounded.

'Wow, what a bunch of cowards,' I think to myself.

Suddenly, the gang leader of the scarf people drops down from the building before Syaoran.

"That was quite impressive," he says, "My name is Shogo Asagi, who are you?"

"Syaoran," he responds determinedly.

"Do you know what happens when water meets fire, Syaoran?" he asks as a giant stingray suddenly appears above him. "Well you're about to find out!"

'What the hell is wrong with people in this world?' I wonder with a sweatdrop.

The stingray suddenly releases a huge ball of water at Syaoran, but the wolf deflects it. Unfortunately, this causes a huge gust of wind, which heads in our direction. Fai's arms around me tense again as he pulls me towards his body: protecting me. Mokona goes flying off Fai's shoulder though.

"You're not half bad Syaoran," says Shogo as a loud ringing sound is heard.

"SHOGO IT'S THE COPS!" someone rando yells.

"Awe and it was just getting good. See you around kid," Shogo says before quickly darting off.

I watch as the wolf turns into a ball and goes into Syaoran's chest. Fai releases his hold on me and helps me sit up. He then picks up poor Mokona who is laying a few feet away from us.

"How's white?" asks Kurogane pointing at Mokona.

"Oh the blast just knocked the poor fellow around a bit. Just a fainting spell, that's all. Nothing you should be worried about." Says Fai, teasing Kurogane.

"Tch, like I'd be worried," says Kurogane.

"It's bout time we found ya!" says a rando mysterious person with a woman at his side.

'At least they appear normal,' I think.

"Who are you?" asks Kurogane rudely.

"The name's Sorta Arsugawa," he says, "and this is my beautiful wife Arashi."

Hello everyone! Well it's that time of year again when we must drag ourselves into the pits of hell . . .er . . . I mean when we receive tons of wonderful education! LOL!

I start College on Tuesday and I am currently moving into my new place at the moment. So I will try to update as soon as I can, but that depends on the amount of homework I receive. Sorry for any inconvenience if I don't update soon!


End file.
